


Found Family

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Sonic the Hedgehog, Child Neglect, Family, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, eggman sucks, sonic is a good older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Tails has always been alone, until he wasn't. Found and buried under rubble after Eggman's first attack.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda a random take on Tail's backstory, not exactly what I was going for when I started writing but I like it anyway!

It was hard to remember a time before Sonic. Most of his life has been spent right by his side, fighting with the freedom fighters, fighting a war that no seven-year-old should ever have any part in. The small bits of memories he had before the war were worse than the actual fighting. Because at least fighting Eggman he always had Sonic on his side, on the streets, he had nobody.

Somehow, being alone was worse than killer robots. 

He was so young, only bits and pieces stayed throughout the years, like the hunger. It was overwhelming, clouding all his senses as the only thing he could dare think about was getting food and filling the stabbing hole in his gut. Sally’s brought up a few times while talking about his earlier years when they picked him up that he liked to eat on the opposite side of everyone, that no one could sit next to him, that he would eat so much that he would throw up after almost every meal and they had to feed him smaller portions to stop overeating. Tails didn't remember this part.

Tails remembered being beaten up, by adults and other kids alike. It was like a town service to hurt the homeless freak. Tails have a high pain tolerance. One kid threw him a pizza crust one time, half-eaten, and thrown to the ground at his feet like an animal, but his four-year-old self gobbled it down in seconds. The rabbit’s parents snapped at him and pulled him away, shielding him from the two-tailed freak like he might jump at them and infect them with his mutation.

When Sonic found him, everyone just called him kid. Tails didn't talk to anyone, and they just assumed that he was mute until Sally did a checkup. Most freedom fighters accepted it, he had just been picked up from rubble in a warzone after all. Sonic did not. Sonic was the first person to ever call his tails cool. Nobody at Knothole seemed to care or take notice of his deformity, and if they did, it was a compliment. 

The hedgehog would follow him everywhere, tuck him in at night, wake him up in the morning, eat breakfast in the back with him, read to him, play with him. Everything, and when Tails got comfortable, he gave him piggyback rides.

One night, while being tucked in, a week into living with the freedom fighters, Tails gestured for Sonic to come in close. Smiling big as ever, he did, and Tails cupped his hands around his ear like a child telling a secret, “My name is Miles Prower.”

Sonic’s grin couldn't have gotten any bigger, “Miles huh? Why didn't you say so before?” The teenager sat at the edge of his bed, letting the child know he wasn't going anywhere. 

Miles twisted his tail, “I hate my name.”

Sonic put his finger to his chin and looked up to the sky, mocking his deep thought, “Why don’t we give you a nickname then?”

The kit smiled excitedly, he’s never had a nickname before! “Really!”

“Yeah!” Sonic assured, “How bout Tails?”

Miles’s grin slipped, tightening his hold on his tail, and unconsciously holding the other behind his back and out of direct sight. “Tails? Won’t people think I’m weird?”

“Who cares what other people think? What matters is what the people who care about you think, and I think they're awesome!”

Tails let Sonic tuck him in, and before he knocked out the light, he turned at the door, “Goodnight little brother.”

Tails felt like he finally found a home.


End file.
